Un Amour Improbable
by deedeehasbeen
Summary: Slash, Gay Fic. Nouvelle. Il vous est relaté ici la très simple histoire d'une relation amoureuse strictement improbable...


Et bien voila mon premier One Shot, et par là même ma première fanfiction sur le thème des livres "Harry Potter"!

Ce sera un Slash, ou Gay Fic pour celles et ceux qui préfèrent, dont les deux principaux protagonistes vous apparaîtront au cours de l'histoire.

Tous les personnages de l'histoire, ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Ceci dit ce One Shot m'appartient tout de même.

Homophobes s'abstenir ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**One Shot - Un amour improbable**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_A Mademoiselle Milii, à qui je dédicace ce One Shot._

_Joyeux Noël, et Bonne Année ..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Il avançait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château.

Il se devait d'aller rendre son devoir supplémentaire de Métamorphoses au professeur McGonagall. Il l'avait oublié ce matin dans son dortoir, mais dans sa grande clémence, le professeur ne lui avait pas donné d'autre devoir supplémentaire, et s'était contentée de retirer dix points à sa maison.

La métamorphose n'était pas vraiment son point fort, et il avait commis l'erreur de transformer une de ses camarades en une créature jusqu'alors inconnue de tous, ce qui lui avait valu de grands éclats de rire de la part des autres élèves, et un regard courroucé ainsi qu'un devoir supplémentaire de la part de McGonagall.

Il croisa en chemin un groupe de Poufsouffle de première année, et leur fit son regard le plus méchant, ce qui fit fuir les pauvres élèves à grands pas.

Il n'avait absolument rien contre ces pauvres élèves, mais il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir.

Il arriva enfin devant le bureau du professeur, et frappa avec force à la porte. Une voix très sèche lui permit d'entrer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un l'ouvrit de l'intérieur et se retrouva face à lui. C'était le célèbre Harry Potter, qui devait sans doute être en grande conversation avec sa directrice de maison. L'adolescent lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de sortir dans le couloir, alors que lui-même pénétrait dans le chaleureux bureau du professeur, à qui il remit son devoir. Il reçut un petit sermon en récompense, et fut congédié.

Il s'en retournait alors vers sa salle commune, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un petit être répugnant, appelé communément "elfe de maison". C'étaient les elfes de maison qui s'occupaient de tout à Poudlard. Ce qui impliquait qu'ils préparaient les repas, et justement, il sentait la faim lui tirailler l'estomac. Il attrapa donc par le bras le joyeux petit elfe qui sautillait, habillé de chaussettes dépareillées, et d'un vieux pull en laine. L'elfe émit un couinement ridicule et tourna ses grands yeux vitreux vers lui, en lâchant le livre qu'il tenait à la main.

- Emmènes-moi aux cuisines! Je meurs de faim! Ordonna t-il à l'elfe de maison.

L'elfe le regarda d'un air apeuré, et retourna dans la direction opposée, attendant qu'il le suive. Le jeune homme ramassa le livre et le fourra dans son sac, tandis qu'il suivait l'elfe qui ne sautillait plus de joie à travers les longs couloirs du château.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. L'elfe de maison chatouilla une poire qui se mit à glousser, et le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître une porte par laquelle ils passèrent.

Le garçon regarda d'un air intéressé les victuailles qui circulaient dans la très vaste pièce.

L'elfe revint quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés de délicieuses pâtisseries que le garçon lui vola presque des mains. Puis après un bref signe de tête en guise de remerciement, il s'en retourna et dévora sans ménagements les gâteaux, tout en retournant dans sa salle commune.

Arrivé là-bas, il alla rejoindre ses amis, et s'installa dans un fauteuil auprès d'eux, tandis qu'aucun ne lui prêtait attention. Il en avait l'habitude. Toute la bande n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago Malefoy, leur petit chef. Cela ne le vexait pas, car lui-même ne prêtait attention qu'à Malefoy.

Son meilleur ami le regarda, avec un petit air stupide, et le garçon lui rendit le même regard. Tous deux somnolaient tranquillement pendant le monologue de Drago, lorsque Pansy et sa voix suraiguë félicitèrent bruyamment son cher petit ami, ce qui les fit sursauter. Il se leva et prit congé des autres, se dirigeant vers son dortoir, car il préférait être seul que d'écouter sans arrêt Malefoy leur débiter son discours sur la supériorité de sa famille.

Car plus le temps passait, moins il supportait les éternelles glorifications de Malefoy, qui les prenait Goyle et lui pour ses gardes du corps. Ce qu'ils avaient été pendant plusieurs années, et continuaient malgré tout à être. Mais il n'était pas aussi stupide que les gens pourraient le croire à première vue, et même si pour le moment il restait aux pieds de Drago, cela ne durerait pas. Après tout, lui aussi venait d'une famille au sang pur, et il ne voyait pas en quoi la famille Malefoy était supérieure à la sienne. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Greg, son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier semblait être plus stupide que lui.

Il s'installa sur son lit, et fouilla dans son sac, sortant le petit livre que l'elfe de maison avait fait tomber par terre. Il allait l'ouvrir, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier menant à leur dortoir. Il rangea alors précipitamment le petit livre dans un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet, et s'allongea sur son lit, pour faire comme s'il dormait.

- Vincent! S'exclama Goyle. Fais pas semblant de dormir! Tu ronfles quand tu dors! Drago, Pansy et les autres sont déjà partis dîner. On y va?

Crabbe se releva et se dit que finalement l'autre n'était peut-être pas aussi stupide qu'il le pensait. A moins que ce ne soit lui-même qui était plus stupide qu'il ne le pensait.

Ils allèrent donc retrouver les autres dans la grande salle, martyrisant au passage quelques élèves de première et deuxième années des autres maisons que la leur, bien entendu.

Comme à son habitude et ce malgré les pâtisseries qu'il avait ingurgitées il y a peu de temps, Crabbe se goinfra, et ses yeux ne fixèrent que son assiette de l'entrée au dessert. Une fois que la part de flan eu rejoint la fricassée de volaille et le jus de citrouille présents dans son estomac, Vincent consentit à jeter un regard autour de lui. Goyle se resservait d'une part de flan, Zabini semblait plongé dans une conversation qu'il appréciait peu avec Bulstrode et Parkinson avait la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Malefoy, qui lui racontait visiblement quelque chose de drôle, vu le regard que Pansy jetait à la table des Gryffondor.

Crabbe s'attarda sur le couple, et secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Depuis toutes ces années qu'ils se tournaient autour, il n'y avait que depuis la rentrée, c'est à dire depuis environ trois mois, qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles.

Tout en gardant sa cuillère dans la bouche, Vincent continuait à promener son regard un peu partout, observant les attitudes des autres élèves. Plongeant dans ses pensées, il fut interrompu par Gregory qui lui donna un coup de coude, comme quoi ils quittaient tous la grande salle. Vincent se leva et ils retournèrent à leur salle commune, Goyle et lui-même encadrant Malefoy et Parkinson, comme s'ils étaient leur garde rapprochée.

La soirée se déroula sans le moindre incident, et ils eurent une conversation fort mouvementée au sujet du Mage Noir, où seuls parlaient Zabini et Malefoy, quelques fois agrémentés par la voie caquetante de Parkinson.

Mais comme ils avaient cours le lendemain, ils allèrent se coucher tôt, abandonnant par là même Milicent et Pansy.

Crabbe leur souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit et s'engouffra dans la douce chaleur de son lit, après s'être isolé des autres. Il avait un sommeil très rapide, et comme à l'accoutumée, dès que sa tête frôla l'oreiller il s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

La nuit fut paisible pour Vincent, et ce fut avec une sourde colère qu'une sonnerie de réveil le sortit de son repos le lendemain de bonne heure. Mais une chose le mit pourtant d'assez bonne humeur. Leur premier cours de la journée était celui de Potions, et leur directeur de maison prenait un malin plaisir à torturer psychologiquement les élèves de Gryffondor sous les yeux de ses propres élèves, qu'il favorisait sans la moindre gêne.

Et c'est ainsi qu'arrivèrent en cours de Potions plusieurs Serpentard de sixième année avec de grands sourires aux lèvres, tandis qu'en face d'eux se trouvaient plusieurs Gryffondor de sixième année aussi, mais avec de vilaines grimaces à la pensée de tous les points qu'ils allaient perdre injustement.

Là encore, Vincent ne savait que dire au sujet de son mépris pour les Gryffondor. Il devait reconnaître honnêtement, qu'il n'avait absolument rien contre eux, mais il suivait simplement son petit chef. Cependant, il était certain de ne pas être le seul à suivre Malefoy comme un mouton.

Après le cours qui fut mouvementé, il suivit Drago, Pansy et les autres en direction de leur cours de Sortilèges. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qui nécessitait l'utilisation d'une baguette magique n'était pas vraiment son fort, et c'est complètement désespéré par les résultats de Crabbe que le professeur Flitwick le congédia aimablement de son cours avec un devoir supplémentaire, dans le but que ce dernier s'améliore.

Vincent sortit avec bonne humeur de la pièce où il se ridiculisait de façon systématique, et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa salle commune.

Arrivé à destination, il grimpa dans son dortoir et tira les rideaux de son lit, dans lequel il s'installa confortablement. Puis il sortit le petit livre qui l'intriguait du tiroir de sa table de chevet, et l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir.

Ce qui l'avait intrigué, était le fait qu'un elfe de maison se balade dans le château avec un livre à la main. Et de plus, un livre qui avait été emprunté à la réserve de la bibliothèque, comme l'indiquait l'étiquette. Ce joli petit livre rouge à la couverture reliée en cuir était donc susceptible de contenir des propos se rapportant à la magie noire. Le garçon eu une expression très serpentardesque qui se peignit sur son visage, lui dessinant un sourire sadique digne d'un Malefoy ou d'un Rogue.

Une fois ouvert, il lut le titre, inscrit à l'intérieur du livre qui s'intitulait donc "Métamorphoses Interdites (car impliquant une forte quantité de Magie Noire)". Crabbe se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait avec un tel livre entre les mains. Hésitant à poursuivre sa lecture pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, sa curiosité finit pourtant par l'emporter, car il se demandait ce que faisait l'elfe de maison avec un tel livre entre les mains.

Et si jamais l'elfe avait pour mission de transmettre le livre à un professeur? Et s'il le dénonçait au professeur? Vincent fut brièvement prit d'une intense panique avant de se calmer et de se dire que si cela avait été urgent, il y a bien longtemps qu'un quelconque professeur serait venu le trouver.

Il ouvrit donc le petit livre, et commença tranquillement à le feuilleter. Certaines métamorphoses étaient tout bonnement effrayantes, et il esquissait d'horribles grimaces avant de tourner la page avec dégoût. Quelques images agrémentaient allègrement le petit livre à chaque métamorphose. On trouvait ici comment métamorphoser quelqu'un en vampire, en spectre, ou encore en scroutt à pétard.

Tout en continuant à feuilleter le livre, en s'attardant seulement sur les images pour repérer de quelles créatures il s'agissait, Vincent tomba sur une page ou l'on voyait le dessin de ce qui ressemblait à un elfe de maison. En dévorant des yeux les pages concernées, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait bien là d'une pratique de magie noire transformant un être humain en elfe de maison. Son cerveau fit rapidement le lien entre l'elfe de maison et la page de ce livre qui concernait les êtres de son espèce, et il fut scandalisé.

Mais, et si ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence? Et si le professeur Rogue désirait simplement approfondir ses connaissances sur les vampires, ou n'importe quel professeur et qu'ils avaient donné l'ordre à l'elfe d'aller leur procurer cet ouvrage. Crabbe décida qu'il irait voir la créature, et qu'il la questionnerait plus amplement sur le sujet, pour déterminer si oui ou non ce dernier avait subi une métamorphose.

L'heure ayant continué à tourner, le cours de Sortilèges devait être en train de s'achever, et Vincent décida d'aller devant la salle de Sortilèges dans l'attente de son groupe d'amis.

Le livre trotta dans un petit coin de sa tête toute la journée, et ses camarades se demandaient où il avait la tête, car il se montrait bien plus maladroit que de coutume dans les cours.

L'adolescent vit la fin de la journée arriver avec un grand soulagement.

Durant la soirée, il prétexta qu'il devait faire son devoir supplémentaire pour Flitwick et s'isola à nouveau avec le livre, en lisant plus en détail les pages concernant les métamorphoses des elfes de maison. Puis lorsqu'il referma le livre, il se dit que dès le lendemain il irait voir l'elfe en question, à supposer qu'il puisse le reconnaître, pour l'interroger plus longuement. Puis il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves avaient cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec un professeur qu'ils n'appréciaient pas spécialement. De plus, Vincent s'y montrait tout aussi malhabile que dans les autres matières nécessitant l'usage d'une baguette magique.

Il fut tout de même soulagé de constater qu'il avait son après-midi de libre, et qu'il pourrait donc se débrouiller pour consacrer son temps à l'elfe de maison, en prétextant qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé ses devoirs supplémentaires.

Dès le début de l'après-midi, Vincent appliqua son plan. Il s'exila dans la bibliothèque quelques minutes, simplement pour être capable de la retrouver au cas où ses amis le questionneraient à ce propos, car tous savaient bien qu'il n'avait que très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce. Cependant, il en ressortit prestement, une fois qu'il eu retenu le principal de ce que contenait la pièce.

Il chercha à nouveau les cuisines de l'école, où l'elfe devait être, et ou au moins il pourrait trouver d'autres créatures de son espèce qui le renseigneraient sur l'endroit où il pouvait trouver cet être.

Après une heure passée à arpenter désespérément les couloirs du château sans trouver le moindre signe le mettant sur la voie des cuisines, Crabbe, qui en plus de ses nombreux défauts, avait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, décida de faire appel aux nombreux tableaux qu'il croisait sur sa route.

Et pendant qu'il suivait une gentille petite fée provenant d'un joli tableau, Vincent s'apitoya sur sa pauvre personne qui il le savait bien, n'était pas un modèle d'intelligence et de beaucoup d'autres qualités s'y apparentant. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas que des défauts! Il possédait tout de même des qualités qui n'étaient pas moindre. Certes, il n'était pas un modèle de beauté, de connaissance et ingéniosité, mais il était tout de même un ami loyal, un être qui avait un certain courage, et ces deux qualités gryffondoresques lui appartenaient malgré le fait qu'il soit un véritable Serpentard. Il était presque certain que le choixpeau avait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'envoyer chez les Serpentard. Et il l'avait sans doute fait grâce à son passé familial, et à sa tendance à être quelqu'un de très brusque et ayant tout de même une certaine idée des sangs purs et de la hiérarchisation des sorciers qui était tout à fait celle qu'aurait appréciée Salazar Serpentard. Mais pour en revenir à ses qualités, il était aussi quelqu'un de fort physiquement, ce qui pouvait être une grande qualité dans certaines situations, et il était très patient. Il possédait certainement d'autres qualités, mais qui étaient sans doute d'importance secondaire.

Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, la gentille petite fée qui avait daigné l'accompagner jusqu'au tableau menant aux cuisines était parvenue à destination. Crabbe s'arrêta alors devant le tableau et pensa à remercier la petite fée, qui était restée sous ses yeux comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Cette dernière retourna donc dans son tableau, en virevoltant parmi les portraits plutôt calmes qui ornaient cet étage.

Vincent se positionna donc face au tableau, se souvenant qu'il lui fallait chatouiller un fruit de la coupe pour avoir accès aux cuisines. Il commença par chatouiller une orange, sans succès. Puis il fit de même avec une pomme, sans plus de résultats. Pour finir il chatouilla enfin la poire et le tableau pivota, l'autorisant à s'engouffrer dans les cuisines de l'école.

Une fois dans les cuisines, Vincent jeta un coup d'oeil aux elfes présents, et remarqua qu'il y en avait au moins une bonne vingtaine. Il soupira, en se disant qu'il allait avoir du mal à retrouver la créature qui avait perdu le livre qu'il avait glissé dans son sac. Il attrapa le premier elfe de maison qui passa sous le nez, et la créature le regarda avec d'énormes yeux apeurés. Crabbe fit comme si de rien n'était, et laissa échapper de ses lèvres, avec une voix ferme et autoritaire, la phrase qu'il avait créée à l'avance, en prévision de la situation.

- Dis moi, elfe de maison, où se trouve celui de ton espèce qui porte des chaussettes différentes à chaque pieds, et un vieux pull en laine multicolore?

Vincent avait mis un temps fou à se remémorer l'accoutrement de la créature, et il espérait être certain de son coup, sinon il risquait de la chercher durant de longues années dans l'immensité de ce château avant de la trouver.

- Loony ne sait pas Monsieur ... Répondit l'elfe en tremblant ... Mais Loony voit bien qui Monsieur cherche ... Monsieur cherche Dobby ...

- Et où est-il possible de trouver Dobby ?

Cette phrase aussi il l'avait prévue à l'avance. Car Vincent avait aussi un problème avec les mots. Ils ne lui venaient malheureusement pas facilement à la bouche.

Une elfe de maison s'approcha alors de lui en tortillant son tablier avec ses petites mains.

- Winky sait où ce trouve Dobby ! Cria t'elle avec une petite voix suraiguë.

Crabbe relâcha donc Loony et se tourna vers Winky.

- Où ?

Réponse claire et simple, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Dobby nettoie tous les jours les dortoirs des élèves de Gryffondor ! S'écria Winky en se dandinant sur ses petits pieds.

- Et où je peux le trouver en tant qu'élève de Serpentard ? Demanda Crabbe déjà exténué par la conversation, et avec un air méchant sur sa face de brute.

Winky baissa les yeux et répondit avec une toute petite voix à l'élève effrayant qui se trouvait face à elle.

- Dobby s'occupe du linge sale en fin de journée ...

- Et c'est où le linge sale ? Demanda Vincent après deux secondes de réflexion.

- Winky va emmener Monsieur là où il peut trouver Dobby ...

Et c'est ainsi que Vincent Crabbe, élève de Serpentard et grande brute à ses heures perdues suivait docilement une petite elfe de maison à travers des passages du château qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnus.

- Dobby sera à l'intérieur de cette pièce dans quelques heures Monsieur ... Répondit l'elfe fière d'elle avant de s'enfuir en sautillant, délaissant Crabbe au milieu d'un couloir qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et dans une partie de l'école à laquelle il ne se souvenait même pas avoir eu accès un jour.

Il s'installa à même le sol dans le couloir très étroit, et face à la porte de la laverie, là où se trouvait une petite fenêtre qui éclairait faiblement le couloir. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et son livre de Sortilèges. Il en avait facilement pour deux heures d'attente, alors autant les occuper à faire son devoir supplémentaire pour le professeur Flitwick, car c'était tout de même officiellement dans ce but qu'il s'était exilé de la compagnie que lui offraient Malefoy et sa bande, mais c'était aussi car ce devoir, il devait tout de même le rendre la semaine prochaine, et ce n'était certainement pas en cherchant un maudit elfe de maison que son devoir allait se faire tout seul.

Un peu plus de trois heures défilèrent pour Vincent dans le petit couloir, et il les avait occupées à écrire tant bien que mal deux rouleaux et demis de parchemin sur les sortilèges d'accélération. Et il n'en était pas peu fier. Cependant, tandis qu'il achevait d'écrire avec fébrilité, il constata que le soleil disparaissait déjà dans le ciel, et que le fameux Dobby devait déjà être occupé à trier, ou encore laver le linge sale des élèves.

Il se releva donc, et frappa à la porte de la laverie, sans obtenir de quelconque réponse. Il entrouvrit alors légèrement la porte, puis se glissa à l'intérieur. Là encore, une bonne trentaine d'elfes de maison étaient occupés à trier, laver, rincer, sécher, plier et ranger le linge. Et le tout en poussant la chansonnette. Crabbe ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois de suite, en contemplant la scène de ses grands yeux ahuris. Il se reprit tout de même au bout de quelques instants, et marcha tranquillement vers la créature la plus proche de lui, à laquelle il s'adressa par une phrase qu'il avait déjà prévue à l'avance.

- Où est Dobby ?

Ne vous moquez pas des phrases du pauvre Vincent ! Tout le monde ne possède pas la même dextérité linguistique, et ce n'est pas dramatique d'avoir quelques problèmes pour s'exprimer.

L'elfe leva la tête vers Crabbe et interrompit son activité de triage. Puis il pointa son petit index sur un elfe coiffé de chaussettes, qui pliait des vêtements secs à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sans même penser à remercier la créature, Vincent se dirigea vers Dobby, qui en voyant le garçon qu'il reconnut comme celui qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner aux cuisines, arrêta son activité et fixa le garçon en face de lui. Ce dernier regarda le petit être dans les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, puis la re-ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et parla.

- Tu es Dobby n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que l'on discute de ce livre que tu as laissé tomber par terre devant moi.

Dobby poussa comme un petit soupir de soulagement, et fit un petit signe à l'adolescent, avant de sortir de la pièce par une petite porte cachée, qui donnait sur un petit balcon avec vue sur le lac et la Forêt interdite. Crabbe sortit à sa suite, et referma la petite porte derrière lui. Puis il se tourna vers la petite créature qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux, et chercha par où commencer. Il décida, comme à son habitude, de ne pas faire indéfiniment le tour du pot et d'en venir directement à ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Et bien ... Commença t'il en cherchant ses mots, et en essayant de formuler une phrase correcte. J'ai feuilleté le livre que tu es allé chercher pour je ne sais quelle raison dans la réserve, et j'y ai trouvé quelque chose sur les métamorphoses d'humains en elfes de maison. Est-ce que tu es un être humain que quelqu'un aurait transformé en elfe de maison ?

Dobby fixa Crabbe avec encore plus d'intensité, et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Cependant, il ne répondit pas au garçon, qui resta figé dans une expression d'attente pendant quelques minutes, avant de comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait sans doute aucune réponse de la part de la créature.

- Euh ... Tu vas me répondre ? Demanda Crabbe perplexe.

- Dobby ne peut pas vous répondre Monsieur ... Dit l'elfe en le regardant avec d'énormes yeux suppliants.

Vincent regarda Dobby avec étonnement. Il pensait que cette bestiole était vraiment très étrange, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui parler du livre et de son implication sur sa petite personne. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'elfe pour constater qu'il le fixait à nouveau avec ses grands yeux suppliants et brillants d'une lueur qu'il n'identifiait pas encore.

- Quoi ? Balbutia t'il en direction de Dobby.

L'elfe de maison continua à le fixer de ses yeux pénétrants, et Crabbe eu l'impression que les yeux globuleux s'agrandissaient de plus en plus.

- Il y a un problème ? Grommela t'il en s'écartant de l'étrange créature.

Les yeux vitreux s'agrandirent encore plus si possible, et Vincent eu sincèrement l'impression qu'il y avait anguille sous roche dans cette fichue histoire de livre.

- Il y a comme un sort qui t'empêche de parler de ce qui concerne le livre ? Demanda t'il sans même comprendre correctement le sens de sa propre phrase.

Dobby hocha lentement la tête, en gardant ses grands yeux fixés sur ceux de Crabbe, qui pensait donc tenir la solution du problème.

- Je vais donc en conclure que tu es un pauvre humain que l'on a métamorphosé en elfe de maison. Quelqu'un peut-il donc te rendre ta forme humaine par un rituel ou quelque chose dans le même esprit ?

- Dobby pense que Dumbledore est le plus grand directeur que Poudlard est jamais eu ... Ca oui ! Un grand homme ce professeur Dumbledore !

- Euh ... Tu suggères donc qu'il faut que j'aille expliquer tout ça au professeur Dumbledore ?

Dobby hocha lentement la tête en esquissant une grimace qui devait être comme un sourire pour les créatures de son espèce.

- Bien, alors sors nous d'ici et allons de ce pas voir Dumbledore.

Et Vincent suivi donc Dobby dans les dédales de l'école, que ce dernier semblait connaître à la perfection, sans doute pour s'y être promené des centaines, voir des milliers de fois, essayant de ne pas être vu des professeurs, élèves et autres lorsqu'il avait du travail à des heures où la plupart des personnes vivant dans le château se promenaient, et oeuvrant parfois la nuit, pour avoir accès aux pièces éternellement occupées durant les journées. Tandis qu'il suivait docilement la créature, chose qu'il avait faite une bonne partie de la journée, Crabbe se mit à penser à ce qui c'était dit ces dernières minutes, et réfléchit au fait que sa rhétorique s'améliorait sérieusement. En effet, il avait réussi à s'exprimer correctement, sans chercher trop longtemps ses mots. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, aux vues de la courte discussion qu'ils avaient eut, pour ceux qui parlent correctement, mais Vincent était fier de lui et de son exploit. Il en était tout à s'extasier sur ses améliorations, lorsqu'il sentit qu'une petite main tirait sur le bas de sa robe de sorcier. Il baissa les yeux pour constater que c'était Dobby, et les releva pour constater qu'il était devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur de l'école.

Il vit alors le professeur Chourave sortir du bureau, et cette dernière le regarda avec un air étonné.

- Que faites vous ici Crabbe ? Demanda t'elle avec sa moue habituelle.

- Je ... Suis venu pour parler d'urgence au ... Directeur ... Dumbledore. Lui répondit ce dernier en cherchant ses mots.

- C'est très important? Lui demanda le professeur, intriguée.

- Oui ... Très ... Très important professeur. Lui répondit Vincent, ne sachant que dire.

Cela sembla suffisant au professeur, puisqu'elle prononça à nouveau le mot de passe, permettant à Crabbe et à Dobby de pénétrer dans une petite pièce avoisinant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Vincent entrouvrit la porte du bureau du professeur, et y entra avec un air un peu bête collé sur le visage. Le professeur Dumbledore était occupé à rajouter un mince filet argenté dans sa pensine. Une fois qu'il l'eu rangée dans une armoire, il tourna son regard pétillant vers eux, et esquissa un petit sourire.

- Que puis-je faire de si important pour un élève flanqué d'un elfe de maison à ses trousses ?

Ne sachant que dire, et jugeant que Dumbledore était bien plus intelligent que lui, Vincent sortit de son sac le petit livre pêché dans la réserve par Dobby, et l'ouvrit à la page concernant les métamorphoses d'humains en elfes de maison. Puis il posa le livre grand ouvert sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'attrapa et en lu les premières lignes, avant de regarder Dobby d'un air très grave.

- Vincent Crabbe, ayez l'obligeance de quitter cette pièce. Vous retrouverez Dobby plus tard dans la semaine. J'offre cinquante points à Serpentard pour vous remercier de votre clairvoyance.

L'adolescent fit donc ce qui lui était demandé, et quitta la pièce sans plus un mot. Il retourna dans sa salle commune, fier d'avoir gagné cinquante points pour sa maison, et pensant qu'il était fort dommage qu'il doive se taire à propos de toute cette histoire. Arrivé dans sa salle commune, il s'installa donc tranquillement au milieu de son groupe d'amis, et écouta à nouveau Malefoy qui leur expliquait quelque chose d'extrêmement important sur la meilleure qualité de l'enseignement prodigué à Durmstrang par rapport à celui de Poudlard.

Une semaine se déroula ainsi, sans que Vincent ait des nouvelles de l'elfe de maison. Jusqu'à cette fameuse après-midi, exactement une semaine plus tard, où il fut interrompu dans sa marche, alors qu'il traversait un couloir, par un Poufsouffle qui semblait être de la même année que lui. Le garçon avait des cheveux châtain clair et qui lui retombaient sur ses grands yeux vitreux et brillants. Son nez était long et il avait des oreilles légèrement plus grandes que la norme. Sa peau était très bronzée. Il était presque aussi grand que lui, mais était très mince, contrairement à Vincent, qui lui était plutôt rondouillet.

- T'es qui ? Demanda t'il au jeune homme en face de lui, avec un manque de tact qui le caractérisait bien.

- Je suis Dobby ! Répondit le garçon avec un petit sourire ravissant, et une voix encore légèrement plus aigue que la normale, marque irréfutable de sa précédente métamorphose. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé à redevenir humain. C'est très gentil de ta part. Je ...

- DOBBY ! S'exclama quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir.

C'était Hermione Granger, suivie de près par Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

- Dobby ! S'exclama à nouveau Hermione en attrapant le garçon par le bras. Il ne t'ennuyait pas j'espère ! Continua t'elle en lançant un petit regard noir à Crabbe, qui le lui rendit.

- Bien sûr que non ... Répliqua tranquillement Dobby en regardant tour à tour Harry, Ron et Hermione, tandis que Vincent prenait discrètement la fuite, ne voulant pas avoir affaire à ces Gryffondor qui trouveraient inévitablement le moyen de lui attirer des ennuis, profitant de sa solitude. Il rattrapa alors le groupe de Serpentard de son année, et continua à les suivre calmement, sans plus penser à Dobby le Poufsouffle et à ses amis Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, Crabbe suivit tranquillement le cours de Botanique qu'il avait en commun avec les Serdaigle, et en rejoignant la grande salle en compagnie de Goyle, il tomba nez à nez avec Dobby, accompagné de Potter et de ses amis, ainsi que de deux autres Poufsouffle qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Ignorant délibérément le petit signe sympathique que l'ancien elfe de maison lui adressa, il continua son chemin vers la grande salle dans le but de s'empiffrer.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, durant lesquelles Dobby et Crabbe se croisèrent à peine, et quand cela arrivait, Vincent faisait comme s'il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme, et vaquait à ses occupations souvent d'une grande inutilité, mais simplement pour dissuader le jeune homme de venir lui parler. Pourtant Vincent n'avait absolument rien contre Dobby. Le seul problème qu'il avait, était que le garçon semblait un peu trop proche du Survivant et de sa bande, et si on le voyait parler à Dobby, cela ne plairait certainement pas aux autres Serpentard, et Vincent se retrouverait donc avec ses amis sur le dos.

Malheureusement pour lui, il vint une de ses journées, où après avoir raté d'une façon inimaginable un de ses sorts en cours de Métamorphoses, le professeur McGonagall le mit à la porte avec un devoir supplémentaire. Vincent s'exila donc dans une salle de classe vide, et entreprit de faire son devoir supplémentaire dans le calme. Ces derniers étaient devenus sa grande spécialité. En effet, à force d'en recevoir, il avait rôdé sa technique, et il savait donc que les épreuves de ses examens à l'écrit se dérouleraient sans le moindre problème. Parfois il commençait même à faire un devoir supplémentaire, car il devinait sans peine qu'il en aurait un sur tel thème au cours suivant. C'était d'ailleurs souvent le cas dans les cours de Sortilèges. Quoi qu'il en soit, Vincent était donc tranquillement installé dans cette salle de cours isolée, et allait débuter son devoir supplémentaire sans plus attendre.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui la verrouilla une fois entré, et qui se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la table vide qui se trouvait face à Vincent. Il s'y installa et sortit lui aussi un livre et des rouleaux de parchemin. Puis il leva la tête vers Crabbe et lui sourit. C'était Dobby.

- Salut ! Je t'ai vu entrer dans cette salle vide, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir y faire un tour moi aussi.

- Je travaille ! Grommela Vincent en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.

- C'est génial ! Je savais que tu étais un élève sérieux ! Ron se moque sans arrêt de toi. Et il n'est pas le seul. En fait, toutes les maisons se moquent des Serpentard d'après ce que j'ai pu constater. Mais je prends toujours ta défense, étant donné que tu m'as sauvé, et que tu as l'air plutôt sympathique.

Crabbe contempla l'adolescent avec de grand yeux. Jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy ne lui avait parlé aussi longtemps, et encore, Drago ne s'adressait généralement pas à lui en particulier. Il se sentait un peu fier, mais ne savait pas vraiment que répondre au garçon.

- Euh ... Tu t'appelles vraiment Dobby ? Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à demander au jeune homme après de longues secondes de réflexion.

Dobby rigola, avec son charmant petit sourire, et hoqueta tellement il riait, puis reprit son air sérieux et répondit à un Vincent plus que vexé.

- Non. Dobby est simplement le surnom que les autres ont gardé pour moi. Je m'appelle Dorian Hagerby. Dobby pour les intimes ! Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Dorian si Dobby te dérange.

Décidément se dit Vincent, Dorian parlait beaucoup. Et il avait assez de conversation pour deux.

- Dorian c'est bien ... Euh ... Tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais avec ce livre à la main, et aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'as transformé en elfe de maison ? Demanda Crabbe, tout de même avide de connaître le pourquoi de l'histoire.

- Naturellement ... Murmura Dobby en s'installant confortablement dans sa chaise. Je vais peut-être commencer par te raconter le pourquoi de ma transformation en elfe de maison. Il y a plusieurs années, juste avant que Tu-sais-qui ne disparaisse, mes parents, qui étaient des membres actifs de la résistance opposée à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom furent attaqués un soir, peu avant la chute du Lord, et ils furent tués par les Mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy était à leur tête, et il m'a pris avec lui au lieu de me tuer aussi. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne l'a pas fait par charité ! Dès que j'ai atteint le vénérable âge de huit ans il a procédé au rituel qui m'a transformé en elfe de maison, me condamnant par là même à me comporter comme tel.

- Mais ... Balbutia Vincent. Cela signifie que Drago sait que tu es un être humain que l'on a transformé en elfe de maison !

- Effectivement ... Ton ami Drago Malefoy n'a jamais arrêté de me martyriser en tant qu'enfant et en tant qu'elfe. Il m'a toujours pris pour son serviteur attitré.

Vincent fronça les sourcils mais se tût. Il avait désormais une raison de plus pour attendre patiemment le moment venu de contester l'autorité malefoyenne.

- J'ai donc servi les Malefoy jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter me libère de leurs griffes il y a quelques années. C'est pour cette raison que je lui doit tant. Ensuite Hermione Granger a veillé à ce que je ne manque de rien lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler à Poudlard. C'est pour cette raison aussi que je lui doit tant. Et c'est pour cela que ce sont mes amis. Et donc pour en revenir à la question du livre, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs d'elfe pour pénétrer discrètement pendant la nuit dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Je l'y ai donc emprunté, et quand tu m'as trouvé avec le livre dans le couloir, je courrais voir Harry, qui j'en étais sûr allait m'aider à redevenir humain. Et c'est là que tu es intervenu. Tu connais la suite n'est-ce pas ?

Vincent hocha la tête, et regarda Dobby dans les yeux.

- Et, ils savent que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé ?

- Naturellement ! S'exclama le garçon avec un sourire. Mais ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à me croire ! Bon, et tes devoirs, c'est quoi ?

- Euh ... Un devoir supplémentaire en Métamorphoses, mais t'inquiètes pas, je suis très fort en devoirs supplémentaires ! Dit Vincent, en souriant lui aussi. Et toi ... C'est quoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai des années à rattraper, alors j'ai des tonnes de devoirs supplémentaires ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! Bien qu'Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ernie et Annah s'en chargent déjà ! Je pense qu'il n'y a jamais assez de personnes pour m'expliquer les choses avec toutes ses années de retard accumulées ! Et puis de cette façon, ça évite que j'embête toujours les mêmes, qui ont aussi leurs devoirs à faire !

- Euh ... Fit Crabbe confus. Bah ... Euh ... Ouais ... Si on trouve au moins une après-midi de libre en commun.

Ils en trouvèrent deux. Et après une heure et demie de Métamorphoses, pendant lesquelles Crabbe enseigna des sorts de première et deuxième année de Sortilèges, qu'il avait fini par maîtriser tout de même à force d'entraînement, ils se séparèrent enfin, et Dobby donna rendez-vous à Vincent trois jours plus tard au même endroit.

Crabbe reprit ensuite son petit train de vie habituel, intercalant les cours particuliers qu'il donnait à Dorian, et reprenant la place de la brute imbécile auprès de ceux qui avaient été pendant des années ses seuls amis, et ses seules fréquentations.

Après deux mois passés à cacher habilement ses activités de professeur particulier à ceux qui avaient tout partagé de sa vie, Vincent se posa tout de même des questions. Ces gens qu'il prenait pour des amis, en étaient-ils vraiment? Plus le temps passait, et moins il y croyait. En effet, pas un n'avait cherché ne serai-ce qu'une fois à l'accompagner lors de ses "excursions" à la bibliothèque qui n'en étaient pas, et aucun ne lui demandait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il n'était pas avec eux. Même Gregory, sensé être son meilleur ami lui donnait l'impression d'en avoir cure. En fait, tout le monde n'avait d'intérêt que pour leur petit chef Drago, et ils ne se souciaient aucunement les uns des autres. D'un côté c'était avantageux pour Crabbe, qui pouvait donc prétexter une chose quelconque pour s'éclipser et aller à ses rendez-vous intellectuels hebdomadaires.

Donner des cours particulier à Dorian le mettait de très bonne humeur. Il se sentait utile et intelligent. Non pas que le garçon était stupide, loin de là, mais il sentait qu'il lui apprenait quelques choses, qu'il l'aidait, et il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir s'exprimer librement tout en étant écouté, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver avec ses amis Serpentard. Il reprenait peu à peu confiance en lui, et ne se qualifiait plus d'imbécile. Le rôle d'imbécile et de brute lui avait été demandé depuis toujours par Malefoy, ses parents et ses "amis". Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était soucié du potentiel intellectuel de Vincent, et ils l'avaient toujours conforté dans l'idée qu'il valait mieux être grand, fort, stupide et collés aux basques de Malefoy junior, tout comme son père l'était avec Malefoy senior. Mais ces quelques heures par semaine qu'il passait avec Dobby lui faisaient prendre conscience du fait que lui aussi pouvait prendre des décisions, et que lui aussi pouvait être intelligent et doué pour énormément de choses. Il fallait simplement qu'il fasse travailler sa cervelle trop longtemps inutilisée. Et l'aide du Poufsouffle lui était très précieuse. Car si Vincent aidait Dorian, ce dernier le lui rendait très bien. Les deux garçons s'aidaient à merveille, et ils s'entendaient très bien. Crabbe commençait d'ailleurs à penser que finalement, si meilleur ami ou tout simplement ami, il avait ce ne pouvait être que Dobby. Ils partageaient beaucoup de choses plus ou moins sérieuses pendant leurs après-midi passés ensembles.

Ce soir là, assis dans la salle commune de sa maison en train d'essayer de lire un livre que lui avait prêté Dorian sur l'art de se servir convenablement d'une baguette magique, Vincent se posait donc beaucoup de questions, et trouvait aussi beaucoup de réponses à ses questions existentielles sur l'amitié et sur la joie que lui apportaient les heures passées en compagnie du garçon. Néanmoins, après de longues minutes de divagation, Crabbe se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se reconcentre sur le livre, et il s'efforça de vider son esprit de toutes parasites tentant de s'y infiltrer. Ce qu'il parvint à faire avec une certaine dextérité. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de lecture acharnée, Vincent remarqua qu'il y avait un étrange bruit de succion dans la salle commune. Il leva la tête, et remarqua trois ou quatre élèves présents qui étaient occupés à travailler encore, tout comme lui alors que la plupart étaient déjà allés se coucher. Mais en tournant la tête de l'autre côté, il remarqua qu'il y avait un couple enlacé tendrement sur un canapé, et en train de se bécoter. Il esquissa une grimace de dégoût, en remarquant que c'était un Serpentard de septième année qu'il détestait, avec une rouquine qui ressemblait à une véritable ogresse. Vincent essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était absolument impossible. Le bruit des baisers passionnés des amoureux lui pénétrait dans l'hémisphère cérébral droit avec une intensité accrue, et lui donnait des pulsions meurtrières. Il se leva donc de son fauteuil, et se dirigea vers le couple. Arrivé devant eux, il n'hésita qu'une demi seconde.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de faire tout ce bruit ! Il y a du monde qui essaie de travailler. En plus on est pas dans un bordel ici, mais dans une école.

Puis il se retourna, s'apprêtant à rejoindre son fauteuil encore chaud, lorsque la voix du Serpentard honni s'éleva doucement dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Crabbe ? Un problème ? T'es jaloux parce que ta face de troll n'a personne à embrasser depuis ta tendre naissance ?

Vincent réfléchit rapidement à une réplique, se retourna et la lança avant même que l'autre ne recommence à embrasser sa sangsue.

- Ma face de troll n'a peut-être personne à embrasser ... Mais elle au moins n'a pas courtisé neuf dixièmes des filles de l'école sans obtenir de réponses favorables avant de se rabattre sur une véritable stryge !

Et il alla directement dans son dortoir, fier de sa réplique, et fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot sans même utiliser ses poings.

Une fois en pyjama et plongé dans l'intimité de son lit à baldaquin, rythmé par les ronflements plus ou moins bruyants de ses camarades, il se mit à réfléchir à ce que l'autre imbécile lui avait dit. Certes il n'avait pas de petite amie, mais il n'en avait pas cherché une non plus ! Il ne se plaignait pas de sa solitude. Et puis il n'était même pas seul, il avait un ami. Il n'était pas beau de toutes façons. Il le savait. Les grassouillets n'étaient pas spécialement la proie préférée des jeunes célibataires. Surtout quand en plus ils se montraient brutaux et stupides, image qu'il avait toujours montrée de lui-même. Et puis de toutes façons en cherchant bien dans sa mémoire, aucune fille ne lui avait jamais plu.

Aucunes filles ? Cette constatation rebondit dans sa tête quelques minutes plus tard. Et y avait-il eu des garçons qui lui avaient plu un jour ou l'autre ? Vincent chercha au fin fond de sa mémoire, et n'y vit pas grand monde. Il avait ressenti quelques années auparavant, une affection particulière pour Malefoy, sans doute parce qu'on lui avait fait rentrer dans la tête qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il soit l'ami de Drago, et parce que ce dernier était tout de même joli et doté d'une certaine intelligence. Puis il y avait désormais Dorian. Il était joli à sa manière, et il était gentil avec lui, drôle, intelligent, et Crabbe se dit que tous deux se complétaient parfaitement. Ils n'étaient certes pas très beaux, ni très intelligents, ni très drôles, ni très parfaits, ni très influents dans ce fichu univers, mais si jamais Dobby partageait ses sentiments, ils pourraient toutefois avoir une vie heureuse. Non ?

Vincent s'endormit donc de son habituel sommeil sans rêves, en songeant que le lendemain, lors de son rendez-vous avec Dorian, il lui demanderait si par un quelconque hasard l'adolescent était comme lui, et pourquoi pas éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour lui.

La matinée du lendemain se déroula comme en ralentit pour le pauvre Crabbe, qui dès le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, mourrait d'envie de se faufiler à la table des Poufsouffle pour harceler Dorian avec ses questions existentielles, et en l'occurrence ses questions amoureuses.

En début d'après-midi, Vincent arriva dans la salle de classe vide avec près d'une demi heure d'avance. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se mit à réfléchir des conséquences possibles de ses actes si jamais Dobby n'était pas quelqu'un comme lui et ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Ce qui était par ailleurs la plus forte des possibilités. Car tout d'abord, il savait qu'il y avait moins d'une chance sur vingt pour que l'adolescent ait les même penchants que lui. Et ensuite, il faudrait que le garçon soit amoureux de lui en particulier, alors qu'il n'avait pas grand chose d'attirant. Disons même qu'il pouvait plus facilement repousser, qu'attirer. Il se mit donc à réfléchir aux conséquences d'un rejet plus que probable. Si Dorian le rejetait, ce qu'il ferait quasiment à coup sûr, il pouvait très bien refuser de rester son ami, au mieux. Au pire, il clamait sa sexualité à toute l'école, et ceci finirait sans doute très rapidement dans les oreilles de son père qui en ferait de la bouillie pour strangulots. En clair, rien de très réjouissant, puisque Vincent refusait de perdre l'amitié si précieuse du Poufsouffle. C'était hors de question. Mais néanmoins, il fallait tout de même absolument qu'il lui parle, car il ne pouvait se contenter de son amitié, et ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui mentir et lui cacher une chose telle que celle ci. Car il éprouvait tout de même plus que de l'amitié pour le garçon, et ce serait le trahir que de dire être son ami, alors que l'on avait envie de bien plus.

Le Serpentard fut arrêté dans l'intense confusion de ses pensées par Dorian qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec son joli sourire. Tous deux s'installèrent et commencèrent à travailler joyeusement, et sans interruptions pendant plus de deux heures. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils décidèrent de faire une pause, et l'ancien elfe de maison sortit de son sac une petit baluchon où il avait enveloppé des pâtisseries qu'il était allé chercher dans les cuisines, se souvenant des préférences de son ami.

- Merci Dorian ! S'exclama Vincent en croquant avidement dans la part de tarte à la carotte que lui tendait Dobby.

- Mais de rien ! Répondit ce dernier en attrapant un muffin au chocolat, qu'il croqua avec le même appétit que Crabbe.

Vincent savoura les pâtisseries au fur et à mesure qu'il les avalait, puis fixa le plafond, attendant que Dorian ait fini de manger et de siroter son jus de citrouille. Une fois qu'il n'entendit plus de bruit venant de la bouche du garçon, il se perdit un peu plus dans la contemplation du plafond, et murmura tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

- Dis moi Dorian, est-ce que tu es amoureux en ce moment ?

Le dit Dorian regarda intensément Vincent, tandis qu'un étrange sourire venait d'envahir ses lèvres.

- C'est fort possible ... Répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Ah ? Fit Crabbe, étonné et dépité, voyant déja la chose lui échapper.

- C'est si étonnant que ça ? Demanda Dobby avec un petit sourire et ses grands yeux s'écarquillant comme des assiettes.

- Euh ... Non ... Oui ... Enfin, je ... Je voulais ... De qui es-tu amoureux? Finit par demander le Serpentard, curieux de savoir qui avait le coeur du garçon qu'il rêvait de conquérir.

- Et bien ... C'est à toi de le deviner! Dit joyeusement Dorian en rougissant.

- Ben ... Euh ... Je sais pas moi ...

C'était affligeant de voir à quel point il perdait vite ses moyens lorsqu'il était décontenancé. Et malheureusement pour lui, il fallait à présent qu'il devine sur qui celui qu'il chérissait avait jeté son dévolu. Il ouvrit donc à nouveau la bouche, et s'exprima en essayant de paraître calme et posé.

- C'est ... Euh ... Granger ?

Dorian secoua la tête, et fut comme prit d'un irrépressible fou rire.

- Euh ... continua Vincent, et essayant de ne pas perdre à nouveau contenance. C'est ... Abbot, l'autre Poufsouffle avec qui tu traînes ?

- Non ... Répondit Dobby en plaquant une main contre sa bouche, retenant son rire, mais n'empêchant pas son visage de devenir de plus en plus rouge.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Grogna Crabbe complètement épuisé par la tournure que prenait cette conversation. J'en sais absolument rien de qui tu es amoureux ! Et je ne demande qu'à savoir ! Alors pourquoi tu te moques ?

Dorian retira ses mains de devant sa bouche, et essuya les larmes de rire qui coulaient de ses yeux.

- Excuses moi Vincent. C'est juste que la situation est vraiment comique, et que tu ne cherches pas la personne que j'aime au bon endroit !

Vincent eu un air boudeur, mais commença à réfléchir à la phrase que venait de prononcer Dobby. Etait-il seulement possible que ... ? Vincent essaya de se contenir, et chercha les mots dans son esprit, puis se lança.

- C'est un garçon ? C'est Potter ? Weasley ? McMillian ?

- Non, non et non! S'exclama Dorian avec sérieux.

- Euh ... Euh ... Hum ... C'est donc un garçon ... Mais pas un de ces trois là ? Euh ... Finch_-_Fletchley ? Demanda Crabbe en pensant au premier nom de Poufsouffle mâle qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Non ... Murmura le garçon en le regardant intensément avec ses grands yeux sombres.

- Euh ... Je vois personne d'autre ... Murmura à son tour Vincent, mal à l'aise et en baissant la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et s'appuya contre un mur de la salle, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Dorian se leva à son tour, et s'approcha tout doucement du Serpentard. Il attrapa tout doucement la tête à Vincent, et la releva de sorte à ce que leur regard soit en contact. Puis, il sourit à l'adolescent, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour y déposer un minuscule baiser. Juste assez pour répondre à la question posée auparavant par le jeune homme.

Crabbe fixa longuement Dorian sans dire un mot, comme abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à l'instant. Puis il secoua légèrement la tête, et s'éloigna du garçon, tout en l'observant toujours. Le Poufsouffle quant à lui, se rapprochait lentement du garçon qui rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, comme trop choqué par les évènements. Il posa une main sur son poignet, et Vincent tourna son visage vers lui.

- Il ... Euh ... Faut vraiment que je ... Je m'en aille ... Il est déjà tard ... Murmura t'il en tremblant légèrement tandis que Dorian refusait de lui lâcher le bras.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Lui demanda ce dernier, avec beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix.

- Et pourquoi moi ? Lui répondit Crabbe perplexe.

- Bah ... Simplement parce que toi ! Simplement parce que c'est lorsqu'il te voit que mon coeur s'accélère ! Parce qu'on partage de très bons moments ensembles, parce que tu me fais rire, parce que je me sens bien pendant ces heures avec toi, et parce que je pense qu'ensembles, nous pourrions peut-être vivre une belle histoire, malgré toutes les difficultés que nous trouverons sans aucun doutes sur notre chemin ! Ce sont les seules raisons qui m'ont poussé à t'avoir embrassé et à t'avoir choisi comme principal, voir seul occupant de mon coeur. Et aussi parce que je pense que c'est réciproque ... Murmura Dorian avec un tout petit sourire larmoyant avant de lâcher le bras du garçon et de reculer d'un pas.

Vincent ressentit comme une joie intense se propager dans tout son être, et un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Il venait d'entendre des mots rassurants. Sans doute pas les plus beaux mots d'amour existant sur cette planète, mais de très jolies paroles, ça il en était absolument certain. Il rattrapa alors Dorian et le prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'un joli sourire éclairait à nouveau les lèvres du Poufsouffle, et ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment avant que le Serpentard ne consente enfin à s'exprimer.

- Moi aussi ... Toutes ces choses que tu as dites, j'éprouve les mêmes pour toi! Quand tu me souris, j'ai le coeur qui sautille et l'estomac qui danse la valse avec mes intestins!

Tous deux sourirent alors, et se séparèrent à contre coeur.

- Il faut que j'y aille ... Grommela Vincent. Blaise et Milicent m'attendent. On se retrouve ici dans trois jours c'est ça?

- Oui ... Murmura Dorian en rougissant.

Puis Crabbe disparut derrière la porte, courant à travers tout le château pour ne pas rater son rendez-vous avec les autres zigotos.

Les trois jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent comme dans un songe pour Dorian et pour Vincent. Tous deux eurent l'impression de rêver éveillés, et le temps leur jouait des tours. Ils avaient parfois l'impression que les secondes devenaient des minutes, et inversement, parfois des heures s'étaient transformées en minutes. Ils se sentaient tout simplement heureux. Ils s'étaient tout simplement trouvés.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans leur petite salle de classe désaffectée trois jours plus tard. A peine entrés dans la pièce deux énormes sourires naquirent sur leurs visages rayonnants. Ils s'installèrent, et travaillèrent comme à l'accoutumée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Comme toujours, après plus de deux heures de travail intensif et acharné, Dorian sortit de son sac un baluchon contenant leur goûter qu'il avait vaillamment piqué dans les cuisines de l'école, et tous deux se gavèrent dans un silence emplit d'allégresse. Une fois leur ripaille achevée, Vincent décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- Comment on va faire au sujet de notre histoire par rapport aux autres ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Murmura Dorian en tournant la tête vers Crabbe. Se cacher, car nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de notre septième année. Ensuite je suppose qu'on avisera. Nous pourrons sans doute nous installer ensembles sans problèmes.

- C'est notre projet d'avenir ? Demanda Vincent avec un sourire.

- Naturellement ! Dit Dobby en souriant encore plus.

- Ca me plaît ! S'exclama le Serpentard en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'unique fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et contempla le paysage avec un énorme sourire. La vue sur le lac était imprenable, et de plus, il avait désormais un projet d'avenir, avec le garçon auquel il tenait le plus, et auquel il tiendrait le plus pendant très longtemps. Et ses sentiments étaient partagés, donc le bonheur était total.

Dorian vint tranquillement le rejoindre près de la fenêtre et prit la main de Vincent dans la sienne. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers l'ancien elfe de maison, et déposa un léger baiser dans son coup, ce qui fit rire le jeune en homme qui était chatouilleux. Le Poufsouffle écarta donc les lèvres à Crabbe de son cou, et glissa sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme, lui attrapant les cheveux, et fixant ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard, puis leurs langues s'invitèrent l'une chez l'autre, dans une caresse à la fois douce et forte, emplie d'un léger goût de tarte à la carotte et de muffin au chocolat, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs papilles. Leurs langues se délièrent et de ravissants sourires apparurent sur leur lèvres, et Vincent glissa lentement ses mains sous la robe de Dorian, puis sous sa chemise, les maintenant collés l'un contre l'autre. Il effleura sa peau et soupira d'aise, puis reposa sa main par dessus les vêtements du garçon. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, observant le paysage, l'un contre l'autre et leurs têtes appuyées l'une contre l'autre.

- On forme un couple improbable non ? Demanda Vincent, souriant à Dorian.

- Ouais ... Mais ça serait encore pire de voir Hagrid avec Flitwick ! Non ?

Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire, souriants et soudés face à leur futur.

FIN.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Mademoiselle Milii, écrire ce One Shot était un véritable défi pour moi._

_Je serais très fier et très heureux s'il est à ton goût!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A vous autres qui avez lu ceci jusqu'à la fin, je vous remercie.

Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe et d'orthographe, dont je ne suis malheureusement pas à l'abri.

Je serais vraiment content si vous m'envoyez toutes et tous votre avis, qu'il soit bon, mauvais ou partagé. Je vous en supplie !

Pour celles et ceux que cela intéresserait, sur mon profil il y a le lien qui mène à mon compte fictionpress (même nom d'auteur qu'ici) et où vous pouvez trouvez mes quelques fictions originales (toujours du Slash) parfois bien plus longues que cet OS, bien que pas toutes achevées pour l'instant. Si vous avez le temps et l'envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil et même de m'en donner votre avis, faites le, je n'en serais que plus heureux.

Pour celles et ceux que seules les fanfictions intéresseraient, j'en ai plusieurs en projet, mais dans un tout autre genre que celle-ci. Ceci dit, cela restera du Slash, j'en ai bien peur.

Merci encore de m'avoir lu.

-Deedee-


End file.
